The invention relates to a device for the production of mouldings from foamed thermoplastic plastic, in particular polystyrol, in a mould, preferably made up of two mutually sealed off component moulding tools, which with its mould wall encloses a mould cavity into which at least one filling injector for supplying foam material discharges; and which is surrounded by two independent agent supply and/or removal arrangements, one of which is connected to the mould cavity through nozzles and the other of which possesses a good thermal connection to the mould cavity, the arrangements being attached to one and/or if necessary other component moulding tool.